The invention relates generally to welding systems, and more particularly to hybrid welding modules.
Conventional welding power supplies are limited to their rated output. In some cases, battery-assisted systems have been used to increase the capacity of welding power supplies. However, conventional battery assisted systems are either integrated with the welding power supply or require the welding power supply to be reconfigured between charging the battery and welding.